


Heaven Is So Far Away

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2015 [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I’m sorry Frank.”</p><p> </p><p>”No, It’s okay Mikey.”</p><p> </p><p>”No it’s not, you are his ex.”</p><p> </p><p>”True, but I am his ex-boyfriend, not his ex-friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So this is just a little fill I did for a prompt on Bandom for a lovely anon Killjoy.
> 
> It's not that long, but I think it speaks volumes personally.
> 
> Prompt: Gerard/Bert
> 
> I reach to the sky  
> And call out your name
> 
> Gone Away by the Offspring

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ _ **HEAVEN IS SO FAR**_ **AWAY** +~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

”I’m sorry Frank.”

 

”No, It’s okay Mikey.”

 

”No it’s not, you are his ex.”

 

”True, but I am his ex-boyfriend, not his ex-friend.”

 

”He never should have left you.”

 

”Old news Mikey, so where is he?”

 

”Same place as always.”

 

”It’s going to pour you know.”

 

”Yeah, try to get him in before that happens please?”

 

”I’ll do my best Mikey.”

 

”Thanks again Frank.”

 

”No problem.”

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Frank walked into the cemetery as the first drops began to fall. He followed the path to the right plot area. As he got nearer, the rain started to come down more. He put his umbrella up and moved quicker.

 

”And it feels, and it feels like heaven is so far away.”

 

Frank could hear the singing drifting along the wind. He knew he was close.

 

Putting flowers on your grave, to show that I still care.”

 

Frank moved around a large oak tree and sure enough there was Gerard, his ex-boyfriend on the soaking wet ground with a nearly empty bottle of whisky leaning against a grave.

 

”Black roses and hail Marys can’t bring back what’s taken from me.”

 

”I reach to the sky and call out your name.”

 

Gerard looked up.

 

”Frankie.”

 

”Hey Gee, how about we get out of here.”

 

Gerard nodded and let Frank pick him up. He placed a sloppy kiss on the top of Frank’s head.

 

”I miss him.”

 

”I miss him too.”

 

Gerard giggled.

 

”No you don’t, you hated Bert.”

 

”I only hated him cause he made you happy. I wanted to be that one.”

 

”You did make me happy Frankie.”

 

”Then why did you leave?”

 

Gerard looked at Bert’s grave and then to the sky.

 

”I don’t know.”

 

Frank helped Gerard to his car and then drove them both back to Mikey.


End file.
